


Secrets Laid Bare

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Az and Elain have been secretly dating, College AU, Don't copy to another site, Drunk! Rhys, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Secret Relationships, So have Feyre and Rhys, drunk! feyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: He tiptoed out and pulled the door ajar behind him. She heard another crash before she heard Az’s voice cut through the apartment.“Feyre?”Now that got her attention. What was Feyre doing in this apartment? Especially when she had told Elain that she would be out late at an art class that morning. Elain slid out of bed, pulling Azriel's hoodie over her t-shirt and shorts. She peeked out of the room to see Feyre drunkenly leaning against Rhys, two shattered mugs and a very unimpressed Azriel.OrAzriel and Elain are sleeping until Rhys and Feyre stumble into the apartment. Their secrets are out, high jinks ensue.Sorry, I'm bad at summaries!





	Secrets Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11 pm two days ago. Sorry for any typos. Enjoy!

It was 3 am when Elain awoke.

She was sleeping soundly in Azriel’s arms when a key turning in a lock and the door banging open drew her from her peaceful sleep. Azriel had two roommates, so she thought nothing of it until she heard a crash coming from the kitchen followed by muffled giggles.

Beside her, Azriel stirred. He looked at the light pouring from under the door and his voice was still rough from sleep when he said, “go back to sleep, love. It’s probably just Rhys.”

She nodded but made no attempt to seize the drowsiness that had slipped away from her moments before. Azriel moved away from her and their cocoon of warmth despite her attempts to keep him snug beside her. He pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt before cracking open the door. Light poured into the room, giving Elain a moment to appreciate her boyfriend’s silhouette.

He tiptoed out and pulled the door ajar behind him. She heard another crash before she heard Az’s voice cut through the apartment.

“Feyre?”

Now that got her attention. What was Feyre doing in this apartment? Especially when she had told Elain that she would be out late at an art class that morning. Elain slid out of bed, pulling Azriel's hoodie over her t-shirt and shorts. She peeked out of the room to see Feyre drunkenly leaning against Rhys, two shattered mugs and a very unimpressed Azriel.

“What the hell is going on?”

Rhys and Feyre jumped when they realised Azriel was in the room with them.

“Azriel!” Feyre cried, as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. “I forgot you lived here!”

Azriel rolled his eyes and reluctantly accepted the hug before replying, “Well I do live here, but you don’t, so why are you here?”

“What? I can’t drop round to see one of my best friends?”

“Not when it’s 3 am in the morning.”

Feyre frowned.

“That’s a bit mean.”

Azriel just raised his eyebrow and looked to Rhys for an explanation.

“Feyre and I decided to get a drink tonight and then we came back here.”

“And what brought that on? I heard that you both had things planned this evening.”

“That was a lie.” Feyre giggled. She cupped her hand around Az’s ear and whispered loudly, “we were on a date.”

Elain stumbled back in surprise, knocking over a pile of books on Azriel’s desk. Rhys looked over at the noise and grinned.

“Hey! Elain, what are you doing here?”

Knowing she was no longer hidden, she shuffled out and waved awkwardly at Rhys.

Azriel turned and send her an alarmed look. Their secret was out. Feyre looked like she would remember nothing the next morning. Rhys, on the other hand, was slightly less intoxicated.

Azriel and Elain had been dating for several months now. They had met after Feyre had introduced her sister to her closest friends. They had hit off immediately and had gotten closer over the next six months. It had taken a while for them to get together, with Azriel laden down with work and Elain dating Lucien, a mutual friend of theirs, but it had all been worth it as they had finally confessed their feelings to each other at Feyre’s new year's party.

They had originally decided to keep their newfound relationship a secret but it had not taken long before Mor had found out, probably due to her love of gossip and her uncanny ability to read people. They had yet to tell anyone else though, as they were enjoying having this part of their lives to themselves.

However, time was up as Rhys’ eyes widened with realisation and a shit-eating grin crossed his face.

“What are you doing in Azriel’s room Elain? Wearing his jumper no less.”

“We were studying,” Azriel blurted, “And it got too late for Elain to go home, so she stayed.”

“In your room? The couch is really comfy to sleep on, I would know.”

“I was cold. Also, you shouldn’t be proud of that.”

“Mmmmm.” Rhys nodded, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. “And you couldn’t just turn the heating up? We pay a lot for this apartment you know.”

Azriel scowled, “Shut up Rhys, stop trying to change the subject. Feyre said you guys were on a date.”

Now it was Rhys’ turn to look alarmed. He turned his gaze to Feyre who was still clinging onto Azriel.

“Oh yeah,” she mumbled. “He took me to dinner and promised me he would ravish me fully when we got home.”

“Feyre, stop talking.”

Rhys walked over to Azriel, pulled Feyre off him and pulled her to his chest, effectively silencing her.

Elain moved closer to Azriel and entwined her fingers with his.

“Come on Az, there’s no point lying now.” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to Rhys. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Az look down with a small smile on his face.

“Whatever you are probably thinking, it's true.”

Feyre gasped. “You guys are doing it!”

“No!” Elain shouted.

A look of confusion crossed Feyre’s face. Azriel let go of Elain’s hand and pulled her into his side.

“We’re dating.” He announced.

It only took a second for Feyre to register what had he just said before she was pulling them both into a hug.  
“My best friend and my sister! That’s amazing, I was rooting for you from the beginning.”

They both smiled and hugged her back.

o.O.o

“So, you and Elain?”

They were all seated in the living room holding cups of coffee. It was evident that no one was leaving until all questions were answered, so here they were.

Elain smiled and snuggled into Azriel’s side.

“What about you and Feyre?” Az replied. “I’m surprised it took this long.”

“I could say the same for you two.”

Azriel laughed. Elain loved that sound. If she could, she would bottle it up so she could listen to it forever.

“I guess we both have a type. The only one who hasn’t snagged an Archeron sister is Cass-”

The door flew open the second time that night. Cassian and Nesta tumbled through locked in a very intense embrace.

Everyone was silent.

“You said your apartment would be empty!” Fumed Nesta, shooting a furious look at Cassian.

“I thought it would be, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that in front of them!”

Elain looked at Azriel, stunned.

“Okay, what the f-”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as stars-falling
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
